


Parlor

by rroseselavy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Period Dress, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rroseselavy/pseuds/rroseselavy
Summary: Parlor [noun]: Older use. A room for the reception and entertainment of visitors to one’s home; living room.





	

He had one hand working on unlacing her bodice and was mouthing kisses along her bare collar and shoulder when they heard someone coming.

“I can’t be seen alone with you—“ she hissed, straightening her long brown hair and pushing him away, causing the Austrian to lose his balance. She seemed to forget her own strength when she was anxious.

“What do you suggest I do? Pretend to be furniture?”

The footsteps were getting louder.

“Under my skirt.”

“What?”

“Get. Under. My. Skirt,” she whispered, not so gently pushing him in the direction of the hem.

“No need to bruise me, I will gladly do so. Hold my glasses.” He pushed himself under the petticoats and her hoop skirt, situating himself between her legs while she reoriented her legs and her skirts to hide his presence. She folded the glasses and stuck them in the bodice Roderich had just been in the process of unlacing.

If she had realized the implications of leaving her fiancé to his own devices while sitting between her spread thighs, she did not seem to act upon them.

“ _Élisabeth_?” The accent gave the unexpected visitor away completely.

“Yes?” she responded, acting nonchalant while she felt Roderich kiss the high, _high_ inside of her thigh.

“Have you seen your fiancé anywhere recently?”

“Oh, no, I was just waiting for him, actually.” There was a long, experimental, and painfully slow lick to her sex. She fought every instinct to thrust her hips forward.

“Shame. I was meaning to talk to him about some things,” sighed Francis.

“What about?”

“Oh, little things. Nothing too important.”

“If you tell me, I can tell him the next time I see him.”

He was not listening, too busy looking her up and down. “You look very nice today, especially your dress.”

“Thank you very much.”

“Any reason you’ve left your hair out of a bun like that, though?”

Roderich pressed and rolled his thumb along her clitoris in a rhythmic motion, gripping her hip both to stay in place and to calm the girl he was pleasuring. A bead of sweat rolled down Elizabeta’s back while she shrugged.

“It’s just easier to wear my hair like this.”

“You won’t be able to do that for much longer, you know, after your _wedding night._ ”

He thought she was blushing and tense because of the implication on her losing her virginity and becoming a married woman. It had much more to do with the unseen Austrian sucking her clit into his mouth and humming gently around it.

“I’m sure the court will be lenient with a newlywed,” she said quietly.

“I suppose you’re right, but still.” He looked around. “Where on _earth_ is he?” He went off to find Roderich while she tightened her grip on the sofa cushions.

Roderich did not have to ask her to know that she was about to come, fucking her mercilessly with his tongue.

The façade broke when she climaxed, her cheeks reddening further and her hips rocking forward. Thank _God_ Francis wasn’t in the room for that.

She stood up on the couch and pulled her skirts up to reveal Roderich. He was red-faced and still kneeling, wiping his mouth with the faintest smirk on his face.

“Back to my bedchamber or yours?” she practically gasped.

“Give me my glasses first.”


End file.
